


so defiant, little one

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2011 louis, 2014 harry, Barebacking, M/M, Riding, Spanking, Stubborn Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis refuses to talk to Harry when the older man doesn't buy him the necklace he wanted, and in return Harry teaches him to be grateful when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so defiant, little one

**Author's Note:**

> wow. okay. this was a prompt thing too, from tumblr, so. some of it's mine though, so.

Louis doesn't think he's overreacting. The necklace was  _gorgeous,_ like, the expensive price is necessary gorgeous. It was a gold bird, much like the one's Harry has painted across his chest, with a tiny little diamond ' _H'_ inbedded in the center of it. It was- fuck, if Louis wanted it bad enough he could've gotten himself, it was so great. (Obviously Harry would've bought it for him if he would've offered to buy it himself, but.) It wasn't that he intended to pout and actually stomp his foot, he just didn't expect Harry to tell him no, really. Harry  _never_ tells him no.

 

He just, fuck the necklace was so nice, and it would've been brilliant to wear to the award show Harry's been invited to. He could've matched Harry, who was wearing a brilliant blue suit, and he intended to wear one only a shade lighter, but he's actually really upset. He wanted that necklace.

 

And so what if he's being a little defiant, purposely leaving the morning of the show before Harry was awake and then not coming home until ten minutes before Harry had to leave, he has every right. The necklace was worth his arrogant, stubborn, irrational avoidance. Totally worth it. The worst part was probably whenever Harry looked, almost ashamed, when Louis pouted and asked why not. That isn't important though, obviously, because he's got a show to go and completely outshine his lover at.

 

*

 

He looks good, and he knows he looks good. Harry had to leave an hour before hand to talk with the producers and such, so Louis decided to stay behind and pick out a different outfit. They were supposed to match, as previously mentioned, but Louis' not feeling very original with that outfit. He settles on a redish, kind of maroon like suit, with a red striped shirt underneath instead of a normal white one. His bum looks fantastic in the pants, thanks to Lou who saved his life when he arrived, cameras flashing and no guards around to lead him down the path. She said jeans don't work with suits, and especially not with his maroon, so she found him some pants that matched and then proceeded to explain how wonderful his arse looks in it.

 

So yeah, he's dashing and he knows it. He's not very famous, not without Harry at least, so he's albeit surprised when they tug him backstage so he can introduce an award with Tyler Posey. He's fucking fit, Tyler is, and although Louis only has eyes for Harry and wouldn't dare take his stubbornness to that level, he still stands closer than normal and proceeds to compliment how good the other man smells. The audience laughs though, and Tyler hugs him, so bonus. Definite bonus. Halfway through the show a few people come up to introduce themselves and they order him champagne and fancy chicken and really, all in all, he has a great time. He's still pissed about the necklace thing though, so when it's time to go, he avoids Harry, and leaving, for about twenty minutes.

 

Eventually some of Harry's men, the guards he hired for situations when Louis has to come out with him, come find him and tell him it's time to go. He's obnoxious about it, kissing some people goodbye and then has someone find him some gum. He signs autographs when he gets to the entrance, and then pushes past the guards. Harry looks flawless, as usual, hair slicked back and something slack about his features, and Louis really wants to kiss. But he doesn't, refuses to meet his eyes and instead smacks on his gum, completely bypassing Harry.

 

"Thank you," he says to the man holding his door open, sliding inside and scooting all the way to the window, clasping his hands together in his lap when Harry gets in and slams the door shut. He avoids eye contact, opting for toying with the silver ring on his finger and staring out of the window instead.

 

Harry's voice is thick, deep when he speaks. "Did you have a good time?" He asks politely, and they've been together long enough Louis should've known Harry wasn't going to buy it.

 

"Mhm, sure. Was great." He murmurs as nonchalant as possible, leaning his head back against the seat.

 

"What's up, Louis?" He's serious, the concerned serious, like he's genuinely confused as to why Louis' upset. Louis has to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

 

"Nothing." He says, and then Harry gets it.

 

The older man lets out an exasperated sigh, and when Louis peeks a glance at him he's pinching the bridge of his nose in between two fingers. "Are you  _still_ on that necklace bit? Baby- I've gotten you so many gifts, is it that bad I didn't get you this one thing?" He asks, and Louis huffs.

 

"It was a brilliant necklace, Harry, and you told me no for no reason." He's pouting now, jaw clenched but lips slightly puckered, brow furrowed. Harry slumps back in his seat, running his fingers through his gelled hair. His phone rings then, and Louis turns his head to look at him.

 

"We'll talk about this at home." He says, lifting his thumb to answer the call.

 

"But  _Harry_ -" Harry cuts his eyes to Louis in a sharp movement.

 

"End of conversation, Louis." His voice is low, and it is the end of the conversation because then Harry answers the phone and Louis' left to gazing out of the window.

 

*

 

When they get home Harry still isn't off the phone, so Louis lets himself out and storms down the sidewalk, feet stomping against the wet gravel. It's just rained, and it's so humid out it's still got that fresh rain smell that Louis loves but won't admit to. The door opens just as Louis whizzes by, fingers moving to unbutton his blazer, already feeling too hot in his clothes. He's sort of buzzing, because he's not actually  _angry_ as much as he is disappointed he didn't get the jewelry, but he's hoping that maybe he can change Harry's mind.

 

He moves up the stairs two at a time, and he hears Harry's voice echoing throughout the empty mansion just as he slams their bedroom door shut. They've got a few maids and butlers that hang about the house cleaning and working throughout the day, but they get off around five every night. The only two that live in the house is Jenny and Maverick, two of Harry's dads oldest workers. They cook, clean, the whole lot. Harry treats them well.

 

He tugs off his shirt and throws it into the hamper, wiggling his pants down just as the bedroom door opens. He whips around in hopes it isn't one of the maids, and he's actually relieved at the sight of his slightly disheveled lover. He turns back around to show Harry he's still annoyed about him not buying him the necklace  _and_ for blowing him off, kicking his pants off of his ankles until he's just in his underwear. They're white and quite the tight fit, but Louis refuses to wear anything that doesn't keep a firm hold on him. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat when Harry's big hands come up to slide over his hips, roughly pulling him back until Louis can feel the hard line of his cock pressed right up against his bum.

 

"You've been selfish lately, Lou." He purrs, voice still deep but heavy with arousal now, lips pressing right against that spot behind Louis' ear. His eyelashes flutter and he has to breathe out heavily to maintain some self control, because he will  _not_ give in and let Harry put the blame on him. But then Harry's tongue darts out and licks up the length of his ear, sucking lightly on his skin and he feels his knees go weak. Harry chuckles softly, one hand moving around to press flat against Louis' belly, and he can't help himself, lets his head fall back against Harry's shoulder in a last moment decision that he likes where this is going.

 

"I haven't." Louis says in protest anyways, his eyes fluttering shut when he feels Harry's lips slide against his neck, tongue darting out to wet his skin. He blows at it in a moment, and Louis can feel his cock hardening in his pants. Harry's still dressed, his shirt buttons digging into Louis' back and his dick trapped in his trousers, but Louis doesn't think it's bothering him.

 

Harry grabs his arms and twists him around in a fast movement, and Louis eagerly arches up against the mans chest when he swoops down for a kiss. It's needy, Harry's tongue instantly finding it's way into Louis' mouth, and he has to wound his arms tightly around Harry's shoulders to hold himself up when Harry's hands fall to grip his ass. He's harsh about it, kneading his fingers into the meat of his bum and then squeezing tightly, spreading him apart. He moans into Harry's mouth, jaw falling slack, and when Harry pulls back he's completely breathless. Harry grins, and then his jaw drops and lifts up again, and Louis breaths out deeply when he realizes Harry stole his gum. It's  _hot,_ because Harry is such an asshole. _  
_

 

"You have, and you know I don't tolerate it when you're ungrateful." He says, and he seems completely serious despite the fact that he's smirking. He leans in to kiss Louis again, bite down on his bottom lip and then roughly suck at his tongue for a moment, before he's completely pulling away and shouldering around Louis. He's a little dizzy, blinking back his haze of arousal and then turning, his cock twitching when he sees Harry sat on the edge of the bed. He's got his jacket on the floor and his tie askew, the first few buttons of his shirt loosened. He spreads his legs and Louis swallows, carefully moving forward to settle himself between them. He's staring straight ahead now, and he can kiss Harry easy like this, but Harry has something else in mind. "Uh uh," he tuts, and Louis frowns, but his lips part in a silent gasp when Harry's fingers come around to grasp his thighs and he's hoisting Louis easily into his lap. He then rolls them until Louis' laid out flat on the bed and Harry's hovering over him, and there's a fleeting moment when he sees Harry look down at his lips, but it's gone in a flash when Harry sits up and tells him to roll over.

 

Everything that Harry just did was so complicated because Louis could've just gotten on all fours, but Harry seems satisfied when Louis' finally got his arse in the air. He's mainly on his knees, back curved and his cheek rested on his arm, which are crossed together on the satin red sheets. Harry runs his hands up from his shoulders all the way down to the small of his back, leaning forward to press a kiss to one of the dimples that takes Louis' breath away. The older man loves to please Louis, just as much as Louis loves to please Harry, and he gets the feeling that maybe, maybe Harry's gonna reward him instead of what Louis assumed he was going to do. His hair is a mess, his fringe spiked and falling in his eyes, but Harry doesn't seem to care, doesn't even notice, just pulls Louis' underwear down and kisses along his cheek as he does so. It feels wonderful, Harry's lips on him, and he basks in the moment.

 

It doesn't last though, because in the next moment Harry straightens up and brings his palm down flat to Louis' arse cheek, the slap reverberating noisily around the room. Louis gasps into his arm, a needy little moan leaving his lips when Harry does it again.

 

"Bad boys deserved to be punished, don't they? They don't deserve expensive gold necklaces," Harry murmurs, and Louis frowns into his arms. Harry spanks him again, hard enough that Louis lets out a sobbing but appreciative noise, pushing up on his arms and nearly bending his back in half.

 

"God, Harry, please," he gasps, and Harry smacks him on the other cheek. He's sore after Harry hits him four more times on the opposite cheek, but it's a wonderful feeling and Louis  _thrives_ for the burn. Harry's still rough, a harsh grip on his hip and he lands one more punishing hit that Louis can only whimper in response too, cheeks tear stained and lips bitten raw. It's quiet, just Harry shuffling about, and then Harry's leaning down to mouth at his arse. It hurts, a burning, stinging pain, but Louis pushes back into it anyways, lifting his head to look back at Harry. He can only see the mans curls, so far down he can feel his tongue swipe against his balls. Louis shudders, his shoulders slightly shivering, but then Harry's kissing back up, all over his arse and fuck, Louis loves him so much. Harry's hand slides around and presses against his stomach again, and then he's carefully pushing Louis onto his side. He rolls over on his back, and hisses slightly when the sheets chafe against his bum. Harry shushes him, swiping his thumb across his cheek and then leaning down to capture him in a kiss. His other hand moves up to grasp his cock, and Louis moans into the kiss, hips lazily pumping up into Harry's fist. 

 

He feels kind of ridiculous now, acting the way he did although he still feels petulant everytime he thinks about not getting it, but he mostly feels bad about treating Harry like that. So he pushes at the older mans chest, their lips parting after Harry finally releases his hold on Louis' shoulder.

 

"What?" Harry asks breathlessly, and Louis rolls his shoulders to try and sit up.

 

"Wanna ride you," he murmurs, and he lays a kiss on Harry's pec, the older man breathing out deeply before he tugs his shirt off and rolls onto his back. He looks gorgeous, bright eyes shining with mischief, lips agape and slick, hair tousled and lazy on his head. Louis sits on his thighs and tugs Harry's pants off, lifting up and then scooting forward so he's more rested on Harry's groin, leveraging himself on the mans abs before he slides his crack slowly along Harry's cock. Harry groans deeply, his hips jumping up in appreciation, and Louis grins despite himself. 

 

He leans over and grabs some lube from the nightstand (they don't even hide it anymore) and then slicks up three of his fingers, hovering over Harry's lap and slipping two in straight away. He loves the burn, lets his head loll back and enjoy the feeling of being stretched, and when it's more of a pleasant drag than anything, he adds another. Harry's watching him, arms behind his head and his lips slightly tilted up, the smug bastard.

 

"E-Enjoying the show?" Louis asks, and Harry grins again, moving one arm to curl over his shoulder, swiping his thumb over his collar. He makes a small approving sound, and then drops his fingers to toy with Louis' nipples. Louis gasps, fingers slightly faltering inside of himself when Harry twists the now hard nub. He doesn't stop, keeps going slowly, brow furrowed in pleasure. Everything feels wonderful, and he's close, his cock dripping precum all over his thighs and above his navel. He keeps gradually dragging himself over Harry's dick, the movements now slick from arousal.

 

He shoves Harry back with little to no strength when he's good, pulling his fingers out with a low, squelching sound that has Harry swearing quietly. He knows the man loves it when he's noisy. He lifts up and gives Harry's cock a good lubing, fingers a slick slide when he finally guides him to his hole. It's still a tight fit, the head stretching Louis to the point of pain, and Louis' holding his breath.

 

Harry's panting, one hand tightly gripping Louis' hip, the other helping him guide himself in. "Breathe baby, breathe," he murmurs soothingly, and Louis does, inhales deeply and breathes out sharply, chest heaving. Once he's in balls deep, the cleft of Louis' bum rubbing up against Harry's thighs, Louis still cant quite catch his breath and he  _loves_ that. Harry's got his head leaned back though, jaw gritted to stop from fucking up, and Louis grins.

 

"Alright there, Styles?" He asks cheekily, and Harry makes a noise close to a growl. He slightly jerks his hips up, hard enough Louis cries out and slightly jostles forward. It's amazing, both pain and pleasure moving up his spine and rattling in his teeth, and he moans a pleading,  _"Harry,"_ that the other man instantly reacts to. He wraps an arm around Louis' hips and pulls him forward, adjusting himself so he's sat against the headboard and Louis' carefully nestled in his lap. Harry's so big, is the thing, he's so thick, Louis can feel every glorious inch inside of him, and Harry ducks down to suck marks into his neck when he begins moving. It's nothing but gentle thrusts up while Louis adjusts, although he knows that burning discomfort isn't going anywhere, so he pushes at Harry's curls with a grunt. "I'm the one riding you, remember?" He murmurs, and he's still sorta breathless, panting as he leans back and levels himself on Harry's thighs.

 

He lifts up and carelessly drops back down, doing it again and again until Harry's the one who's breathless. He's moaning loud and filthy, head dropped back and he reaches one hand forward to fist in Harry's hair, the older man's legs twitching endlessly. He knows Harry wants to take over, wants to fuck Louis raw, but he's the one who's supposed to be apologizing, so. He clenches, even curls his toes, lifting up faster, and he's gripping Harry's curls ruthlessly now, but Harry's groans are just as encouraging. "Fuck, you're so hot." Harry breathes, and Louis puffs out a deep breath.

 

"I'm sorry," he whispers, and Harry's hands drop to caress his hips, "I was a twat, just wanted the necklace was all. Love you." He gasps, and Harry groans, leaning forward to crash their lips together. It hurts until Harry shoves his tongue into Louis' mouth, and he slides one hand around to tightly grip his cock. Harry moans again, louder, murmurs something along the lines of, " _you're fuckin' wet, Lou,_ " and then nibbles on his bottom lip, tongue sliding along his own. He gets in maybe three strokes before Louis cums, crying out as his cock spurts out thick and wet all over Harry's fist and stomach. Harry swears, stroking Louis until he's sensitive and so, so hyper aware of Harry inside of him, and it hurts for a long moment but Louis doesn't care.

 

He reaches up and grabs Harry's face, rolling his hips as he lifts up now, planting kisses over Harry's mouth until the older man seizes up and grips Louis' hips too hard. His cum splashes inside of Louis, hot and wet and so deep, but Louis can already feel it sliding down and out of him. They kiss, slow and lazy, just a little mash of tongue until it's too much and it's barely even presses of lip, just breathing each others air. "You were great tonight," Harry whispers, like he knows that Louis needs that confidence boost but he's the only one that can make him believe, and Louis falls asleep with Harry still softening inside of him.

 

*

 

When he wakes up he's laying on his side and Harry's spooning him, his nose pressed into the soft curve of Louis' shoulder and one arm curled up over his stomach and chest. He doesn't feel icky between the legs like he usually does if he falls asleep before he can clean himself up, and when he realizes he's wearing boxers too, fond and adoration swell up inside of him. He grabs Harry's limp hand from his chest and carefully presses a dry, chaste kiss to his palm before he slides out from underneath him. The man is a heavy sleeper and that's always been an advantage for Louis, especially when his bladder is protesting in early mornings. 

 

Harry did indeed clean up, and Louis washes his face, fixes his hair and then tugs on one of Harry's shirts (it's big and grey and sorta hangs off of one shoulder but Harry always says that it turns him on and round 2 morning sex definitely sounds appealing) and then shuffles downstairs, not even bothering to put on sweats, his pants covered by the shirt. His cuppa is already ready and there's buttered toast, so he helps himself with two pieces and goes out to check the post. He's stopped on the front porch though, because there's a box sitting on the steps and Louis snatches it up and goes back inside, pushing the door shut with his hip. He shoves the last of his toast into his mouth and chews while he opens it, completely discarding Harry's name sat on the address. 

 

When he gets it open and pushes past all the bubble wrap, he sees a clear packet and carefully lifts it, his heart stuttering in his chest when he sees the necklace. The beautiful, diamond/gold necklace in all it's bird glory, sitting atop some soft wrap, slightly glinting when he tilts it. His mouth goes dry and his eyes slightly well up, as fucking ridiculous as that is, but he's  _so_ glad it's here, that Harry actually bought it for him. He sets the box down onto the dresser by the door and then carefully pinches it in between two fingers, lifting it to lay flat on his palm. It's cool to the touch, and the letter is still sat wonderfully in the middle of it, just how he left it. Well, it's probably not the same one he saw in the shop, but who gives a fuck, it's  _his_ now.

 

"Morning," it's raspy and breathed right in his ear, and for the first time in a long time, he jumps. Spinning around, he clutches the gold necklace in his hands and stares at Harry wide eyed, taking him in. His hair is damp, and he has his thumb tucked into the towel wrapped around his waist, fingers lightly drumming over it. His face looks fresh and there are still some droplets running down his chest that Louis wants to lick. His lip is tucked cheekily in between his teeth, and when his eyes flicker down to the necklace in Louis' hands his fingers still.

 

Louis still feels like an asshole, because he gave Harry all of that shit for nothing, and he should've been appreciative of the things Harry has gotten him before, but he wasn't and he treated Harry unfairly. "I'm sorry," he blurts, eyes flickering up from the necklace to Harry's face, "I shouldn't have opened it, it wasn't mine to begin with and it's an invasion of privacy and I understand if you're upset, you have ev-" Harry reaches forward and gently curls his fingers around Louis' wrists, his eyes watching the way Harry's lip falls from his teeth after a moment. His other hand comes forward to take the necklace, and then he's stepping back and nodding for Louis to turn. He has to close his eyes and breathe in deeply when he does, eyelashes fluttering when he feels the first touch of real, cold gold against the space in between his clavicles. Harry's fingers brush against his skin, and when he hears the necklace click into place he doesn't move. 

 

Harry drags one hand over his shoulder and then down his arm, fingertips dancing over his skin until he intertwines their fingers and leans down to kiss the back of Louis' neck. He then hooks his chin over Louis' shoulder and brings his hand up to his lips, and Louis watches as Harry's lips slide briefly over his skin before he drops it. He gathers both of Louis' hands in his and rests them over his stomach, and Louis didn't realize his breathing was uneven until Harry spoke and broke through the silence. 

 

"Got it for you 'cause I thought that it'd be a nice surprise." He murmurs, and Louis turns in his arms, untangling himself from the man to throw his arms around Harry's neck and smack a sloppy kiss to his lips. He molds himself against the bigger, taller, older man, their muscles fitting beautifully. 

 

"Thank you, I love you, it's such a surprise, I didn't even  _know._ " He breathes, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers sliding through the hair at the back of Harry's head. He buries his face into Harry's neck and inhales his scent, citrus and something spicy, an oddly arousing smell. "I'm so sorry I was such a dick. Oh my god, I was so  _mean_ to you, Harry-" Harry laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek before he pulls back and touches their foreheads together.

 

He smooths Louis' hair away from his face, minty breath hitting his cheeks when he speaks. "Nah, you just know what you deserve." He murmurs, and Louis leans in to kiss him again.

 

If he drops to his knees and shows how appreciative he really is, than it's for no reason other than Harry deserving it.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! xoxo


End file.
